Unforeseen Consequences: Part 1
Unforeseen Consequences: Part 1 is the 11th episode of The End of My Soul Season 6, and it premiered on October 15th, 2019. Cast *Chanel SquarePants *Timmy SquarePants *Jacob Carter (credit only) *Fox Mulder *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Mr. X *Dr. William Bell *Cigarette Smoking Man (credit only) *Kiera Cameron *Alternate Walter Bishop *Alternate Pearl Krabs *GWizard777 *Karen Plankton (credit only) Story Last time on TEOMS... Daniel: Chanel, you're awake. Apparently the gang decided to use the secret weapon to mess up Earth and create a disturbance. Timmy: Yeah, and the General and Mulder is gone and we need to find them. So the three left the SGC, and managed to use a shuttleship to get out of there and head into space atmosphere. Mulder: Guys we don't have any much longer. Daniel: We need to escape via the escape pods! Chanel: I know!! Mulder: I'll activate the pods. Chanel: Guys, we have an incoming transmission from an unknown source. Daniel: Can you get it on screen? Chanel: Yeah sure. "TRANSMISSION: SGC Personnel, We are CPS (The City Protective Services). My name is Kiera Cameron, After you guys supposedly left the shuttleship with escapepods we have arrested the three vampire gang members. Listen carefully, we may have figured out that GWizard777 and Mr. X are hiding out somewhere on a planet called Nibriu. I know that sounds odd but your mission is to either arrest or kill the two. Kiera out." Chanel: Well, since Earth is going to be destroyed. Might as well name this space station the USS SquarePants. Walter: And to celebrate old times. Chanel: Cheers everyone. And now the conclusion.... The SGC gang arrived to Planet Nibiru after receiving the tranmission message from Kiera. Daniel: This planet kinda reminds me of Mars a little bit. Chanel: Yeah, looks a bit cold outside. Walter: Well, we should go outside and check it out. So the three step outside while Mulder, Timmy and Pearl stay inside. Meanwhile, Mr. X and GWizard777 after dragging the body of William Bell heard footsteps approaching them. GWizard777: That can't be them. Mr. X: Sure looks like it. Then they proceeded to fire upon the three. Mulder: Fall back! Chanel: I'm gonna throw some explosives at them. And so she did, injuring Mr. X GWizard777: Oh god, no! Please no! Mr. X: Go GWizard, I am dying. Take the body with you. Mr. X then died, and GWizard attempted to take William Bell's body with him when Kiera points a shotgun at GWizard's head. Kiera: You're done, GWizard. She proceeds to put him into handcuffs and get the body of William Bell then goes inside the USS SquarePants. Chanel: Well, it isn't Kiera. Kiera: Yep, nice to meet you all. Daniel: I bet it was tough arresting the rest.m Kiera: Indeed it was. Then Timmy gets out of the ship. Timmy: Guys, we have to go. There's a sandstorm coming. Daniel: Alright let's move. They proceeded to head back to the ship and leave Nibiru, Chanel, Daniel and Mulder proceeded to head to sickbay to speak with William Bell. William Bell: Where am I? Mulder: William, Do you remember any of us? Willam Bell: Sorta, it's like my memory has been half-erased. Chanel: Well hang in there. Then they found out that the Alternate Walter Bishop died of compliations from gunshot wounds. Daniel: Who would have shot him? William Bell: If you're looking for more answers, then i will tell you this. Earth is around 89% destroyed and I kinda remember that Bishop was shot by someone. Chanel: But who? William Bell: I think it was Donald Rivers. Mulder: But i thought he died in a different alternate timeline. William Bell: No he's alive, but i think you should know that going back there will result in tragedy. To be continued.... Category:The End of My Soul Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes